Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication devices, and specifically, to a communication device that integrates wireless and wireline technologies to control information exchange with communication networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireline communication networks provide various services, such as telephony, email, information content services, and internet access using wireline communication paths. Wireline communication networks provide fixed service to a place. Wireless communication networks provide similar services using wireless communication paths. Wireless communication networks provide mobile service to a person. Wireline communication paths are physically tangible mediums between wireline devices. Examples of wireline communication paths include copper, aluminum, and fiber optic cabling carrying protocols such as Synchronous Optical Network (SONET), Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), Ethernet, T1, DS3, and dense wave division multiplex fiber optic lines. Wireless communication paths propagate electromagnetic radiation over an air interface between wireless devices. Examples of wireless communication paths include personal communications service (PCS) links, microwave multipoint distribution service (MMDS), millimeter wave links, code division multiple access (CDMA) links, time division multiple access (TDMA) links, spread spectrum links, and microwave links.
Unfortunately, wireless communication service and wireline communication service are mutually exclusive and independent. As a result, duplication occurs when customers require a similar service for both a wireless device and a wireline device. For example, a customer that requires email service at the office and on a cellular telephone would subscribe to a wireless service and a wireline service. In addition, these multiple services are inconvenient and time consuming to the user and result in increased demands on the providing network during busy periods and peak traffic conditions.
Docking station technology provides one solution to the problem of duplicate services. Docking stations enable wireless devices to be utilized with a wireline service. For example docking stations permit mobile devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA""s) and/or PCS handsets to utilize wireline telephone technology to access email and internet services. Nevertheless, docking stations are limited to a fixed environment of use and still require a wireless service to provide mobile communication outside of the docked environment.
The present invention advances the art by providing a communication device that integrates wireless and wireline technology and controls access and information exchange with communication networks based on user needs and network capacity. The communication device comprises a processing system coupled to a wireless interface system, a wireline interface system, and a network interface system. The processing system is configured to exchange information with the communication network at user-controllable time intervals and provide retrieved information to at least one of a wireless communication device and a wireline communication device based on a user profile. The processing system is further configured to dynamically adjust the information exchange with the network based on the network""s capacity. The network interface system is configured to exchange information retrieval messages with the communication network and receive information from the communication network under control of the processing system. The wireless interface system is configured to provide the retrieved information to the wireless communication device under control of the processing system. The wireline interface system is configured to provide the received information to the wireline device under control of the processing system.
The user profile is a set of instructions defined by the user to manage information retrieval and delivery. Advantageously, the user profile permits scheduling of information retrieval during off-peak and non-busy periods, such as early morning hours. Also advantageously, the present invention eliminates duplicate service requirements and reduces network traffic. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it coordinates with network resources to utilize available network capacity and manage information retrieval and delivery based on current network capacity. The coordinated information retrieval based on network capacity reduces network traffic improving throughput speeds and economics during periods of traffic congestion.